


My son, My Harry

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: So here we are Harry, you with a failing heart and me without my wife, my son.I watched you grow from boy to man my son, my Harry.





	My son, My Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written by Jessica.  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 

So here we are Harry, you with a failing heart and me without my wife,

My son,

Here you lay on the hospital bed pale and sickly looking and here I stand old and grey,

My son,

Here you lose a wife and four children and here I gain more sorrow to fill my breaking heart,

My son,

I watched you grow from boy to man and you watched those around you die,

My son,

I stood by you and watched your heart fill with hate and you stood by and watched mine fill with regret,

My son,

You were wise beyond your years with love that could last a lifetime and I wanted to know about a rubber ducky,

My son,

I gave away my daughter to you and was the first to hold your son and you were the first your daughter,

My son,

Oh how proud I am of you never giving in or giving up when I would have,

My son,

My son that’s what I always thought of you, my son and I could only hope you thought of me as a father,

My son,

To Molly and I we had eight children not seven, we didn’t care that you were Harry Potter we loved you,

My son,

And it hurt us more than you’ll ever know when you hurt, when we couldn’t be there for you,

My son,

Now your in pain and I believe you have had more than your fair share of that,

My son,

And now I grasp your hand and tell its ok, ‘don’t be scared let go’ I say and let the tears fall as I hear the flat line,

My son,

You never needed permission to die but what you needed was to be reassured that we will be fine and I gave that to you,

My son,

Please Harry, please tell my family that I’ll se them soon, I can feel it a year or two,

My son,

Be well my son, be well my son, my Harry.

Written by Jessica

 

 


End file.
